A Twisted Tale
by Twisted-one
Summary: This is a G/V, CALLING ALL VOYEURS!! lol... And of course it's ooc and au for that matter. This takes place not to long after the Namek saga. You want to know more then just pop in...heh, at your own risk. Flamers welcome.
1. What the

Disclamer: Don't own it. But would sell my soul for it. Any takers?!  
  
Content: Not for the weak, young, or mild of will. Language, and other things not suited for the  
young and stupid. Just us old and stupids. Yeah, right I'm not that old.  
Rating: On the rise.....like so many things.  
  
  
A Twisted Tale  
product of a twisted mind  
  
Ch.1 What the .....  
  
  
The day started off as normal as any other day. He got up... bitched at the woman...bitched   
some more till she got up off her lazy ass and fixed his breakfast. Then he spent the morning in   
'his room' as he liked to call the Gravitational Trainer. Lunch came and that went off with out   
a hitched, thanks to the bubble headed blond and her eagerness to please. Then back to his room   
to kick his own ass again. Yes, that's when the day took a nose dive into the crapper.   
  
Goku arrived on the sceen shortly after lunch. And...oh, what a lunch it was too. He just   
loved Chi's cooking. She new just how to fill a plate. Just the thought of it made him hungry   
all over again. (a/n: man's just a gut with legs,lol.) He had decided after lunch to pay the   
Prince a visit and see if they could spend a little quality time together....just the two of   
them....beating the hell out of one another. "sigh" He loved a good fight. And the Prince was  
easy to provoke in to one.  
  
No sooner had he gotten the door closed to his room, that a knock sounded on it. To say he  
was pissed, would have put it mildly. He nearly ripped the door off it's hinges at the prospect  
of acturally killing the poor fool on the otherside.  
  
The door had opened so fast he ended up finishing his knock on Vegita's head. Now if that  
didn't entice the Prince into a fight, he wasn't sure what would. The Prince looked like he was  
foaming at the mouth, or at least that was the image that came to his mind when he looked fully   
on the snarling Prince.  
  
"What the fuck do you want, idiot!" He snarled with as much vennom as he could.  
  
"Ah,...Vegita...I thought we could spar..." Goku replied a little wary.  
  
"Listen up you asshole, I train alone!" Vegita was beginning to wish he had not gotten up  
this morning.  
  
"Oh, so you want to just pay with yourself." He stated innocently.  
  
Vegita was to shocked to respond immediatly, but recovered quickly. "What the hell is that  
suppose to mean you fucker?!" Vegita wasn't sure what the fool was up to, but he was going to   
find out. Even if it ment he had to beat it out of him.  
  
"Well,...I think fighting is fun....and sparing is just playing around...um, while waiting   
for a real fight to come along.....so, sparing alone is ...just playing with yourself....um...  
OH!"  
  
"Fool! Do you not know the differance between gratifying oneself and training?! Sparring is   
a form of training, and should only be referred to as such!" Vegita was red, he wasn't sure if  
it was mostly from the anger at being disturbed by this worlds resident fool....or if it was due  
to his embarresment at the idiots innocent remark. And he could have done with out the visual  
that kept insisting on playing through his mind.  
  
"Geeze, Gita you don't have to take my head ..."   
  
Vegita had had enough. He pounced on the gentle saiyan. He growled minacingly. "My name,  
fool, is 'Vegita no Ouji'...not 'Gita', you asshole, now I going to pound this lesson home!"  
  
"But I thought you only played with yourself?" Goku asked innocently. (a/n: yeah, right.   
he's crusing for a brusing.)  
  
With a primal roar, cat-like reflexes, and unhumanly speed.....Vegita was up and tossing   
Goku's ass in to the GT. "Now your going to pay for that little remark,....I'm going to kick   
your ass!!"  
  
"Whoa, did you just say you were going to 'KISS' my ass?!" Goku pushed with a smile.  
  
This was how the afternoon went. Untill, Vegita realised that he was being goaded and he  
was to blind with hatred and anger to notice it sooner. He had to admit it had been a decent   
ploy to get him in to a sparing session, if not a stupid one. Vegita mentally smacked himself  
for falling for it, and from such an idiot too.  
  
Goku was quite happy with himself and how he had managed to trick Vegita into sparing with  
him. The distant Prince had refused him countless times, and he had seen the little man as the   
only fighter who could posibly give him a decent spar. They were both saiyans, right? So, they   
could both take as much as they dished.....hence a great spar.  
  
The growling of stomachs anounced the dinner hour, and both men decided a break wouldn't   
hurt...much.  
  
The woman's mother had dinner already made and waiting for him. He noted that she had in-  
cluded enough for the bottomless pit. Well, at least enough in theory.  
  
Goku didn't wait to be asked he just sat down and dug in. The mere sight of food was an open  
invitation for him. It was a well know love afair that he just couldn't control.  
  
Vegita ate quitely, while Goku plowed through sounding like so many grazing animals. He kept  
his eyes on his own plate, becaue to look up would cause him to loose his apatite and it might  
spur the idiot to talk to him.  
  
Oblivious to the world, Goku ate all of his share and a good portion of Vegita's untill this  
fact was ....oh,so politly pointed out to him.  
  
"Kakkerot, you asshole this is my meal!" Vegita hammered the point home by punching Goku in   
the face. "Back to my room, now! I'm going to pound you're ass!!"  
  
"'coff, coff' Vegita, I like you and all ....but can't we just go out to the GT and fight?!  
Really, you're not my type."   
  
He was shocked speachless, either this fool was provoking him or the idiot acturally believed  
that he....the Prince of all Saiyans...had just proposistioned a third class fool. He stood still   
staring at him in disbelif, and pointed to the door to the outside. " Get your fucked up ass out  
to 'MY' GT 'ROOM', now before you are nothing more that a smear the woman and her mother will have   
to clean up." He said in a dangerously reserved tone.  
  
All Goku could think was round 2 coming up. He would be lying if he didn't admit for a second  
he acturally thought Vegita might be coming on to him. But he quickly squalshed that thought and   
covered his surprise with a poking comment.  
  
The evening wore on till they were so tired they collapsed where they stood. In the morning   
Dr. Briefs was greeted with an interesting sceen when he came to do some prescheduled repairs and  
upgrades to the GT.  
  
  
.................................................................................................  
Well, what do you think so far? Can you just feel the suspence? Would you believe I'm just hanging  
out in my boxers? Did you know that I have x-ray vision? Yeah, and some of you don't have matching  
underware....that's so weird ladies, and I use that term loosly. Why are you still here? Go and   
review Damnit! 


	2. New Rug?

Disclaimer: I'm asking Santa for it.  
  
Content: Some really, really twisted shit....just give it time.  
  
Are you talken to me? You must be, ya left reviews. Well, goodie for you. On to the responces:  
  
If ya must know Pixie, their Eyore. My little sister got em' for me for my b-day. And keep that   
dust shit to yourself damit, it clogs up my keybored. LOL.  
  
So, chibivegeta thinks I could work a little harder.....hemmmmm.....I'll think about it, but  
just so's ya know I did that chapter on the fly after having no sleep for 48 hours at 4am. But,   
that does't mean shit man. But seriously,I appreatiate the feed back. It's rare to find  
constructive critisism, most people critisise just to bitch. Come again chibi.  
  
Glad you liked it Vegeta-lover, I am to please.......or at least to annoy. ::smirks::  
  
Alright, so far everybody likes it, well at least in parts. But that will do till....content?  
What content?! Damn, I thought I had gotten rid of all of that shit. Yeah, Kakkerot isn't as   
stupid as we like to think......he's really a closet genius. ssshhhhh, but don't tell....it's  
a secret. Thanks for stoping in Kewla.  
  
Just between you, Goku and the diry sheets........I think your right, Hyperbole. But I think  
it's a cover up, for something more obscene. LOL.  
  
Well, Christina G. it's like this......um, any relation to Kenny G.....never mind......Goku..  
is a Saiyan, which we all know love to fight....they can't help it...it's kinda guy thing that  
extends to an entire race of people.....and well, he's a gut with legs...you put em' together.  
  
B.k., thanks for stoping in.....that short for Burger King....cause I'm hungry....and I would  
like to order a Whopper. And, yes I WANT FRIES WITH THAT! Hey, no really glad you like it.  
  
  
A Twisted Tale  
product of a twisted mind  
  
Ch.2 New rug?  
  
  
Dr. Briefs punched in the code for the GT's door, to gain access to the inner sanctum of his  
irate guest, and was running a check list threw his mind on what needed to be done. When the   
door opened he was greeted with the strangest sight he had ever seen.  
  
In the middle of the room in a pile of jumbled limbs were the two Saiyans, that's not really   
what caught the old man's attention, though. He knew the warriors were prone to push themselves  
to the limits, till they just couldn't move any more. So, seeing them on the floor of the GT  
didn't surprise him one bit.  
  
No, what caught his attention was the fact that they were practically naked. Both warriors were  
sporting tattered training gear that had holes the size of the moon in them, either that or for   
the hell of it they desided to fight nude with bits of cloth stretched here and there for the  
sheer aesthetic appeal of it.  
  
And if that hadn't gotten the old man's attention, then what he noticed next would have. Goku,  
his daughter's best friend, in his sleep had gathered up the Prince like a teddy bear and was  
cuddled up to his head with his thumb in his mouth. Vegita's thumb, not his own.  
  
Dr. Briefs, wisely, decided to make a hasty retreat least the Prince wake up and find him   
there to witness the embarrassing sceen.  
  
  
It was only a few momments later when the Prince did wake. He felt warm and confortable, and   
stangely content. And then there was this weired suction on his thumb he really didn't under-  
stand. And....he could smell.....KAKKEROT?! His eye's flew open to behold.....  
  
He was emersed in heaven. He had his teddy, and a piece of the best tasting candy he had ever  
wraped his lips around. Life was good! Now, if only Vegita would show up for a fight it would  
be per......"KAKKEROT!!!...." He woke with a start to find a fuming Vegita in his face.  
  
"KAKKEROT!!!...." He was going to kill the fool for this! How dare he.....why is he naked...  
he noticed he was practically naked as well... He jumped up and across the room so fast that  
Goku couldn't follow the move. (a/n: gee, that was fast.) The previous evening came back in a  
rush. He remembered they battled long and hard, Kakkerot turning everything he said around on   
him. He remmembered some where in the early morning, niether could move another muscle and   
they collapsed simultaneously.  
  
One momment Vegita was there glaring at him and the next he was gone, after a second he located  
him across the room with a shocked, but discusted look on his face. He appeared to be thinking  
through something. Why was he practically naked?   
  
He need a shower. To get the smell of that third class loser off himself, and time to think   
and clear his head of the image of a naked bulging Kakkerot. Thank the Gods there were no  
more Saiyans to witness this.   
  
Standing and walking over to Vegita he asks "So, you hungry Vegita?"  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" He had a lot of nerve starting this shit this early  
in the morning. He was incensed.  
  
"Ah,...um, I mean....breakfast? What did you think I ment?"  
  
He did it again, he had read to far in to the idiot and got it all wrong again. His life was   
hell. "Nothing fool. Go home and eat."  
  
"Aaahhhhhhh, but Gita, I'm really hungry....cough..cough....Gita...can't ...breath.."   
  
At the misuse of his name he wrapped his hands tightly around the fools throat and began to  
squeeze the life out of him. "You just don't get it do you, fool?!"  
  
He was beginning to feel a little light headed and wondered what had set the Prince off. Then   
he tried in vain to remove the small mans hands from his throat. He looked the Prince in the   
eye, which wasn't hard considering he had moved in close to watch the life drain from his   
rivals eyes, and knew he had to think fast if he was going to get out of this.   
  
It wasn't a battle, but he would be rid of this idiot once and for all. He reveled in the   
look of dispair and fear that shown in the younger man's eyes. He was practically giddy with   
the anticipation of Kakkerot's imminent death.  
  
Yeah, he was going to die.....he was...IF he didn't think of a way out of this. Then it hit  
him like a ton of bricks. He took hold of Vegita's head with both hands and pulled the small  
man even closer.....and kissed him.   
  
He had noticed the hold the gentle Saiyan had placed on his head, but couldn't careless. There  
wasn't anything the fool could do that would save him. He could have ripped off his ears and   
it wouldn't stay his death. And choke him back.....well, that would be too little too late.  
It was then that he became aware of the tongue in his mouth.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yeah,..... that looks like a good place to stop. LOL. Man, I can hear the disappointed moans   
already. Still hanging in my boxers....cause I like the freedom. And these have tweety on em'.  
Dude! You should see this chic.....man.....uh, sorry checken out my neighbor the strip tease  
queen...shit there should be a law......yeah, a law that says she has to do that in my room!  
You know the drill. Now go and review! That any better chibi? Let me know man. 


	3. I didn't order tongue

Disclaimer: Perhaps if I actually had a decent job I could make a bid for it..... as it is I   
guess I'll just have to save up enough money from selling tickets to see the 'strip tease queen'.  
  
Content: Well, let's say.....be afraid....be very afraid.  
  
I getting paranoid I keep hearing voices.......  
On to the responces:  
  
Yeah, Goku has that whole cute and cuddle thing down packed....my little sister says he reminds   
her of Bugs Bunny...... personally I don't see the resemblance. Thanks for stopping in nene2!  
  
Kewla! You came again....glad to see you not a hit and run like some. Vegita grabbing something  
else.......can you keep a secret?..........So can I. LOL Stay tuned and you will have the   
answer!  
  
Hemmmmm.....Venni?........Venni?....Did you review the first ch., Venni? No? Well, get your ass  
back there and do it! And stop jumping the plot bunny Venni.......Goku hasn't got that....far  
yet. Sorry about the delay in updating.....My grandparents came for a visit and invaded my room  
......man.....it's taken a week to just get the old people smell out of my room....at least my  
grandfather didn't have a stroke watching 'the strip tease queen'....Thanks for stopping in!  
  
Anime no Oujo, nothing like mindless smut and a cup of coffee to keep your going...come again!  
  
Greerrrrrr :smirks: I like's it when the ladies are fiesty! And to answer your '?', I can only  
speak for me and my johnson, babe,.....and that would be a definite 'YES!!', again sorry about  
delay....grandparents got my room and I was banished to their wenibego (sp?)....it was hell,  
sheer hell! You offering me up some new entertainment....other wise I have to keep an eye on   
my neighbor......:smirks: ....nice undies babe!  
  
Ooooooooo.....yeah, whip me..beat me....just say you love me...:smirks:.....Fiesty!...........  
It's just you baby girl! LOL .....see you next time Christina G. (too lazy and no Kenny) LOL.  
  
PIXI!!! You gonna get it.....:smirks:.... :Throws dirty socks in retaliation: How did you like  
that?! Nothing like sweaty socks.......anyway, I am boxerless in the shower. LOL  
  
Hey Hyperbole! Thanks for stopping in! It's the power of thought....that and subconscious   
reflects and damn good timing! And you my friend are in possession of it all, apparently.  
Yeah, everybody seems to think it's a kodak momment. Vegita has ......repressed ....issues to   
deal with......yep.....he does. Ya, liked that did ya.... lol. Vegita miffed?......maybe...  
till next time... keep your reflexes sharp!  
  
tomoyo chan, thanks for stopping in! And this me writing.....and I am telling you to go and   
review the first chapter.......consistancy people! Work with me please.... lol.  
  
Hey..... nice E'Vil laugh. lol Yeah, I like to torment the royalty. Thanks for comming little  
ninjin!  
  
Whoa... it's like dejavu.... Oh, so cool! You reviewed both ch.s, little ninjin! See people,   
this is how it's done....take a bow little ninjin! Good, now for fun you can go throw dirty  
clothes at Pixi......:smirks: ...bet she thought I forgot her already.   
  
huh?! Sorry, what was that Setsunaluver......I was catching the 'late show' from my window!  
LOL Thanks for the compliments....you want money don't you? My sister get's like that when   
she hits me up for money..... Naw, really glad you like it.....now do me a flavor and go and   
review the first ch. lol  
  
  
A Twisted Tale  
product of a twisted mind  
  
Ch.3 I didn't order tongue....  
  
  
He had really only meant to give an appearance of a 'kiss'...but, when he pressed his mouth to  
the Prince's lips... he had licked his own lips purly reflexively... and well, he....inadvertently  
liked the Prince at the same time! And damnit it tasted.....familler....and ...um, great. Really,  
great! Like the ....best candy..ever....great. It was the Prince's own fault for opening his  
mouth at that perticular momment.... just wanted another lick....  
  
There is a TONGUE in my MOUTH.....not MY..it's moveing. Why is that fool groaning? And where did  
....ohh, that was......the taste...good actually....NO, ...wait this....is....NOOOOOOOOO!!! Oh,   
gag me.....wait that's what he's doing.....a ploy to get me to let go.....where is that hand going?  
Now, he's grabbing my ASS!?! No, as ..disgusting...as this is I won't let go, I won't cavEEE.   
Damn him!  
  
This tastes better than my dream. Hemmmmm, he hasn't pushed away...yet. But he did loosen up on  
my neck when pinched his ass. Heh, heh..wonder if he'll let go completely if I do this......  
  
HOLY SHIT! The bastard's playing dirty! Grinding his hips into mine. Let's see if he likes his   
own 'medicine'?  
  
Whoa....HELLO! The Prince is in the house, and ......he's packing some heat! At least he let go  
of my throat. But if doesn't let go of my hips I'm gonna have a nast....."Ohhhhhhhh......"  
  
Why isn't he backing up? This was just a ploy to get me to let go ......wasn't it? He, he   
really is enjoying himself! Well, I am the Prince......Vegita, your tongue sparing with this  
third class fool ....with KAKKEROT for crying out loud.....this is no time for .....  
  
"OOHHHHHH, .... GODS!! KAKK...EROT!!!!"  
  
That'll teach you to ignore a hero! Yeah, I would probably have the same responce if he were  
tugging on my cock. Damn, he's big for a little guy! And just look at him pant...heh, heh....  
he's puddy in my hands! I wonder what the rest of him tastes like......(a/n: HELLO!)  
  
Gods, if he keeps that up......where did he go.....ok, that would be my nipple.....he's licking   
me.....from....oh,gods.....don't think about the hand stroking my cock.....Gods...no,......I...  
was planning on doing something......Oh, yes...no, no ....not...."Gods,...."...not enjoying this!  
What was I planning? "OH, GODS....YESSSSS!" Bury my hands in his hair? That seems right....I had  
a hold....."Oh, shit! That feels good!" .....on him.....didn't I? I was......"KAK..KER...ROT!!!!"  
(a/n: Now, let's forget the whole 'males loose higher brain function when you grab the ol'   
dumbstick', humor me people!)  
  
Yep, this tastes like candy too. This reminds me of something.......'..lick him, like a lolly pop  
should be licked..'....yeah, I know all about lolly pops.....the bigger the better. I'm hungry.  
I can hear Chi now....'But, you just ate Vegita! How can you still be hungry?!'...hehe...hehe  
Ah, but Chi....It's not my stomach I'm looking.....to feed. But in order to take care of that...  
I'm gonna have to wake up the lil' Prince....before I can convince Gita there's something of   
interest on the floor.....that he should investigat...heheh 'I'm right behind ya Gita, all the   
way!'...:chuckles:....yeah, like that won't start some trouble. Oh, he's coming back.....  
  
I feel good. Relaxed. I must have had a good na......:eye's fly wide open:....Kakkerot sucked  
my cock......:eye twitches:.....  
  
"Ah, Gi....um...Vegita?....I'm still hungry...." Whoa, now there's the glare I'm use to.  
  
Idiot....wait...what's tha....."Kakkerot...what's that on your chin?"...It can't be cause I'm   
just imagining things cause this....that didn't happen!...If it didn't then why and the HELL am  
imagining Kak....the fool....sucking my....what did he say?! "What was that you fool?"  
  
He's not listening again. Why does he ask a question if he's not gonna bother to listen for the   
answer.....and he calls me an 'idiot'. "Oh, I said it's you." The way he looked as I licked it  
off. Let's see if he wants a taste....  
  
"Ungh, Kakkerot! Let go of .....what are you doi.....'memph'..." That's me!...Idiot, of course  
it's you ...the fool just said it was! God's he's bi....as the earthlings say 'pay back's a   
bitch!'...man handle me will you...  
  
Yeah, he's a good kisser....and I think he like the taste of himself...:deep groan:...he's strong  
hands........yeah,firm strokes my Prince......just.....like ....that......"OH, GODS....."....  
I gotta have that mouth......  
  
He's kissing me again! He does taste good. NO!....He doesn't! He feels good in my hand. NO!...  
He doesn't! He's really getting in to the rhythem now.....he has good control over his thrust...  
I don't care about that!! And a firm ass, as a warrior should.....what the fuck am I thinking?!  
  
Damn he's thinking again....gonna ......oh, yeah....gonna have to take ahold of the situ...oh,yess..  
....what was I thinking.....oh, yeah gonna have to go tandum on this one......"ohhhhhh, Vegita.."  
  
That fool is holding my hand? Holding my hand on his cock......oh, he wants a faster rhythem does  
he........let's see if he likes THIS!  
  
"OH, GODS VEGITA! OH, YESSSSSSS......HARDER...HARDER......fuck......kiss me.......FUCK YESSSSS!!!!"  
  
Did he just tell me to KISS HIM?! Why is this not working the way I thought it would......gods,  
there's that damn tongue again..... I know I'm not the tallest guy around, but I seem to be  
shrinking.....and I feel like I have the weight of the world on my shou.....:wide eyed shock:..  
he's huge....gods ....and it looks so .....  
  
"Ahhhhh, YESSSSSSS!!! VEGITA, ....oh, gods....YESSSS!......Suck it HARD, OHhhh, YES, just like   
THAT!!".......Damn, he knows his way around a 'lolly pop' too, .....oh, gods...yes, he does!  
His hair is soft......so....soft......"VE....GI....TA!......oooooh, OH.....YESSSSS!!"....He's   
DEEP throating me.......gods, that feels so good.....how come Chi won't ever do it this good?  
Oh, yess......here it comes......."VEGITA!!!!!!!!".....  
  
:licking his lips: Tastes like chicken.......now why do those weakling earthlings always say   
that when they try something new?.....He....tastes of spice.......and.....something......what?!  
Oh, look the gentle giant sleeps......I'll fix that!  
  
"Owwwww, Owwwww......damn Gita, why did ya have go step on my face?....."  
  
"Kakkerot.you.idiot.what.did.I.say.about.calling.me.Gita?!".....you would think the fool would   
have learned. What the hell is it with him and that tongue....can't he keep it in his own ....  
to hell with it.....I come this far.....why not...but I will be the Dominant one!  
  
Damn, he's cute when he grinds out a threat. Seems to me somebody needed that kiss......HELLO,   
is he participating?.....well, hello tongue....come on in...whoa....grinding the hips....kneeding  
my ass....yes, I think he's participating!....He wants...."Ahhhhhhhhh, Gita I wanted to be   
firs..."  
  
"Shut up Kakkerot! The Prince always comes first!"  
  
"Then how come you didn't taste me first?"  
  
"......." Idiot. "Because."  
  
"Gita,..."  
  
:sigh: "What is it Kakkerot?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
:smirks: No one can resist the Prince.(a/n: Yeah, he like's to trist things around doesn't he?)  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gee, I wonder what Vegita has planned....man the plot is sooooooooo 'thick' I don't think even  
I could guess what's comming next. Hey, maybe they're going to play chess or something?! lol  
Yeah, right.....Next ch. they are going to fucking their brains out.....or maybe it will be   
chess....? I am so glad to back in MY room where I can chill in my boxers.....ahhhh, the freedom!  
Well, I hope that sad lil' chapter makes up for the delay....if not well, like my boxers say  
'kiss me under the misteltoe'....guess where that is....lol....Now go my horny little minions,   
go an review! 


	4. What REALLY went down!

Disclaimer: Fuck! Santa didn't give it to me! Whoa! That didn't sound right!  
  
Content: Well, there no moral to the story if that's what your looking for......  
  
Ah, me public......lol. On to the responces.  
  
Leiko.....babe......did I not say .....oh, right ...I was just speaking for myself....and I always got   
sex on the brain. :smirks suggestively:.   
  
Kewla...hey babe!....yeah, live to torment the royalty...  
ahhhh, are you feeling ......frustraited......poor thing.....ya should have called I make house calls  
don't ya know. LOL.   
  
Speachless!?.....hey everybody.....I renderd Konnioko speachless!....heheh...look at you .......  
making with the dirty jokes.....lol.  
  
Darling you need to lay off that coffee......and tell me what ( "I ) means......sweet little Anime  
no Oujo.....hyped on caffeen .....:smirks and winks:  
  
Ya hit Nirvana did ya Hyperbole?.....Yeah, who don't love good smut......problem is that wasn't it..  
lol.......  
  
Me....wants more?..............that sounds so wrong......who Me?......:looks suspiciously around:  
  
Oh, you don't like cliffys?.......I love ......I love to push peolple off them...:smirks:....thanks and   
come and review again.....Orphdian  
  
LMFAO.......now, now....if ya gonna read this smut ....ya gotta be brave and do it with your eyes  
WIDE open Abaca aka Jana-chan......:chuckles:......Yeah, that's me a lucky 'twisted' bastard...  
  
You know something Tomoyo chan......I find sex funny too.....NOT..........LOL.....well, if they   
don't do it right....maybe....lol  
  
Konnioko, babe.....calm down already.....:backs away slowly:.....whoa, now I'm Sweetness......lol...  
alright then......just cause YOU asked I decided to write some more.......:winks:....you flirt!...lol  
  
Hey, did anybody see Pixi in the lobby? I got some dirty shorts I want to throw at her....lol...  
  
  
A Twisted Tale  
product of a twisted mind  
  
Ch.4 What REALLY went down!  
  
  
He had really only meant to give an appearance of a 'kiss'....but, when he pressed his mouth to  
the Prince's lips....he had licked his own lips purly reflexively.....and well, he inadvertently licked  
the Prince at the same time! And damnit it tasted.....familler......and ....um, great?! Really, great!  
Like the .......best candy ever.....great. It really was the Prince's own fault for opening his mouth  
at that particular momment......just wanted another lick.....  
  
There is a TONGUE IN MY MOUTH.....not MY....it's moveing. Why is that fool groaning? And  
where did.......what the hell was that?!.......he tastes of spice....don't care! ......NO!...this...is ...not  
happening, he ......is not kissing me....is he?!.......OH, gag me....wait that's what he's doing...  
a ploy to get me to let go......where is that hand going? Now, he's GRABBING MY ASS!?!..No,  
this is ......disgusting.. WHOA, that fucker....:growling with disgust he let's go;.. (a/n: Oh, stop  
your bitching! I told you this was twisted, but apparantly nobody listens.....LOL)  
  
This tastes better than my dream. Hemmmmmm, he hasn't pushed away....yet. But he did let  
go of my neck when I pinched his ass. Heh, heh.....wonder what he'll do if I do this.....  
  
HOLY SHIT! The bastard's playing dirty! ......oh, that felt.....NO!....I'll teach him to grind his hips  
in to mine. Let's see if he likes this...  
  
"meph..OWWWW......Wehgeeta?! Wwhhhy dee ewe biie mi tahug?!" Damn, that hurts I won't be  
able to eat for ....at least ten minutes.....:Gasp: ...I could starve!....."OOOFFFF".....Damnit....  
didn't see that punch comming.  
  
"WHY?! WHY?!! Kakkerot you ....'kissed'.....me....THEN...you have the nerve to GRAB MY ASS!  
.....AND you PINCHED it." :the Prince takes a momment to glare at the younger man....  
then:..."AND on top of it all......you GROUND YOUR HIPS INTO MINE......ME, The Prince of all  
Saiyans! What the FUCK were you thinking!?!!!"........big dicked bastard.....WHOA....did not just   
think that.....  
  
:one hand on his stomach and the other tentivily caressing his tongue Goku glares at the Prince  
for a momment:.....he....he didn' t like it?.....No, he did , he just can't admit it to himself....he  
liked it alot....'the body never lies'....heard that somewhere before....Damn he's big for a little guy...  
  
"Kakkerot! Are you listening to me?!".....thick skulled, mucle bound, bulging.....:eye's wide then  
recovers:.....stop looking at it.....it's hard not to notice it the way it waves about....NO.....NOT   
thinking of this.....NO....killing, destroying......beating the hell out of .....anything.......not thinking   
about ....fuck......wrong choice of words.....bastard....what's he doing...."Stay away from me,  
Kakkerot, you idiot!"......it bounces with every ......not looking ....NOT LOOKING.........  
  
He wants me.........he can't keep his eyes off my cock.........he's .....he's blushing, damn that's   
cute.....:smiles:....."Yes, Vegita I'm 'listening' to you......".......yes, wrap your mind around that  
my Prince....."......I am paying close attention to 'you'......almost there......  
  
"What the HELL is that suppose to mean?!".......I swear he's such an idiot.....what's he up to?...  
and WHAT did he mean by that?.....he's .....he's trying to trick me again......I just know it....  
......but, how....  
  
Now that he's trying to figure that out and I have closed the distance.....I think I'll help him....  
relax....a little.....a nice ....gentle ..soothing massage.......oh, so gentle.......and.....yes, we  
have a gentle hip thrust in response.......he's even moaning.....wonder if he even realizes he's  
moaning.......hand on the hip and .....gently kneed.....and another moan.....god he's beautiful...  
  
He has a mole on his hip........what?.....no, that wasn't what I was thinking about....emmmmm..  
relax, I gotta relax......:eyes fly wide open........looks down and sees:.........he's ..stroking my   
cock....:blinks:.....and kneeding my hi......what's that?! .....what's that sou.....gods' have I been  
moaning the whole time?......  
  
Ok, when he looks up ........gonna go for the kill......well, .....not 'kill'.....but definatly give him a   
chance to make up for biting me.....time to move from the hip to his ass.....he's lifting to look me   
in the eye ....no doubt for my audasity.....heheh.....  
  
My ASS...........oh, gods .....gotta get his hand off.......:reaches down for the hand on his cock  
while looking up into Goku's eyes:......:gasp: .....:pant:....he's uped the .....:groan:....pace......  
oh, gods......he's squeezing....harder......gods......what the .....why can't he keep that tongue....  
gods....."Ehmmmm...."......spice .........and......"unngh....".......he won't let go.....Oh, gods that..  
....that feels good damnit......damn HIM.....  
  
Gee......he's holding my hand.....hehe.....god he tastes good....sweet.....and .....something else...  
a little harder .....and a little faster.....his grip is loosening on my hand......oh, yeah.....I think....I   
want to nibble my way down.....and see if he tastes this good all over....he's thrusting harder now  
.....wonder if I should ask him if he wants me to continue......yeah, better......  
  
Oh, gods that feels.....why did he stop?!.....what....."What was that Kakkerot?".....the idiot talks to   
much.....to much talk.....and not enough action......he started this ......doesn't he want to fin...  
"OH, GODS ......KAKKEROT....." :gasp......pant....pant:.."...what.....what...?"....Damn....him...  
  
That's right and I'll tug it again if you ignore me again......"I said Vegita....'Do you want me .....to   
continue?"......whoa....if looks could kill......still it could mean anything from 'no you fool' too......  
'what the fuck do you think?!.....Now kneel before your Prince!'......bettter to ask on .....to make  
sure......"Well, my Prince......WHAT do you want me to do?".....now he'll voice it ......if he wants  
it.......gods I hope he does..........please, my Prince.......want me, as much as I want you....  
  
I can't believe this fool.......he want's me to beg for it .......I WON"T! I won't beg for it ....I won't ...  
gods I ache.......:sigh:......I ....:slowly shakes head in disbelief:.....I ache.....for him.....:blinks:...  
I can' t believe this .......All I want is for him to touch me........what the hell is wrong with me....  
"KAK....KER...OT!!......OH, GODS...." .....:gasp.......pant....pant.....pant....gasp:....bastard!...  
why does he keep do.......he feels ignored....I see.....:smirks inwardly:...better answer him ....  
but what am I going to say.....I won't beg.....no begging from the Prince....nope......none...Ah!..  
"What the fuck do you think?!.....Now, kneel before your Prince!"......no begging there....none..  
now for once in your miserable life do as I command Kakkerot!.......  
  
Bingo!......"As you command my Prince.".......hemmm.....I think another kiss.....hello, there   
tongue........smirking....he's smirking at me......gonna have to fix that with a serious kiss....the   
'knock you on your ass, and leave you breathless and unable to smirk' kinda kiss........yep..:grins:  
that did it he's back in the haze....hehehe....sweet chin.......I could nibble on his earlobes for ever..  
.....love his neck.......oh, hey.......I see a nice spot on his shoulder to sink my teeth into....later....  
Goku....don' t get ahead of yourself.......oh.....you.....like that did you ......well, let me nibble that   
collar bone again.......damn that's cute....one more time....and then I'm going for the nipple.....  
  
Oh, god .......everytime he nibbles there .....oh, god......he makes me shiver.....ha....in delight....  
damn him.....ooooh, yeah......the sucktion feels good.....can't wait till he sucks.......did he just   
blow a rasberry in my navil?.......:chuckles: "Idiot.....move on"......a little more....again with the   
hands on my ass......well, I do have a nice ass.....can't blame him......he went right past my cock  
.....of all the.....nerve.....and just what is so interesting about my knees?....."Oooofffff......"......  
:blinks:........"Kakkerot.......you could have just asked me to sit do......OH, GODS YESSSSS!!!!!"  
......about fucking time!....Damn, that feels sooooo good........."Ohhhhhhh........"..................  
  
Yeah, that was a dirty trick wan't it .......and sure I could of asked you to sit ......but that doesn't   
mean you would have......and I wan'ted you on your back anyways.....:smirks inwardly:....makes  
it easier......that comes later ....focus.....kay.....big.....and tasty......look at him sqrirm...better   
hold him down ........now....alllllll the way down ....and back up.......and down......and back up ...  
and suck reeeallll hard at the top......heheheh.....that's got him coming out of his skin......let's see  
if he likes this too......  
  
"KA....K........KAKK......YESSSSSSS.....GODS .....FUCK YES.....OHH, KAKKEROT....GODS!!!"  
damn him........that was just mean........deep throat me.....then suck real hard at the head of my   
cock...........bastard!......what....."Oh, gods Kakkerot.....careful......yes.....OH, YESSS!"......  
ball sucking bastard......he's gonna get his .....oh, yes...he certainly....."OH, yeah.....just like that!"  
I will make him pay for teasing me...........oh, yes I will!......oh, good he moving bac...."FUCK ME,  
OH YEAH......."..wha ......whats.....that........something wet....pressing.......  
  
Yep.....will be getting to that real soon my Prince.......I just got prepare that sweet ass of yours   
first......good thing I slicked up my fingers before I went back to my lolly pop.....heehhhh...sweet  
as candy he is .......beautiful.....all the way around....too.....now, in.....I know...you feel it ....you   
just haven't figured out what I'm doing it for ........now two....and move em' around.....and suck real  
hard..........and three......and moveing and the next time ......he says it ....heheh .....he gets it....  
  
Damn.....what is he up to......oh, gods he's deep throating me again......."YESSS, OH GODS....."   
......I wonder if he's gonna ......"YESS, KAKKEROT.....OHHHHHHHH, GODS .....THAT FEELS...  
SO.......FUCKING GOOD.....DAMN!"........has he done this before?......."OH, GODS!.....YES, OH.  
....FUCK ME....YES!!!".....damn him he did it agai....why did he stop?..."Kakkerot...."...............  
:eyes go wide in shock when he finally realizes what Goku was up to with the ol' finger massage:  
  
"As you wish My Prince!"...............  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, that was a 'dirty bastard' sorta thing for me to do.....lol......but, that is how it went down....  
next chapter Goku IS going to pound Vegita's ass!.....Promise...scouts honor and all that shit.  
Yes, Kewla...the hentai in ME is really going to show it self .....Hyperbole adjust your eyes   
cause next chapter......they are gonna be bulging from the soccets my friend....lol....ahhh, and   
my impatient lil' Konnioko.....come to me my darling and sit on my lap while I tell you what our   
two sweaty Saiyans are up too....:chuckles:.....and sweet Jana-chan I am so gonna see you   
blush with the next chapter.....heheheh......yesssss......Now, go on and tell me what a sick twisted  
bastard I am......:chuckles:....Like I don't already know....lol. 


	5. Nothing like a good 'pounding'

Disclaimer: I am a conisuier of women. I am a big dicked bastard. I am the evilest fucker that ever   
doned a condom. But, I am NOT the lucky shit who owns this!  
  
Content: Raunchy, and then some. :smirks:  
  
Now, now....let's not have desention in the harem....all the ladys get to have twisted....and if you good  
....reeeaaaaallllll good.....you can have more! :smirks suggestively: On to the responces.  
  
Kewla.....sweetcheeks.....and I mean that literally....your right....I do have a twisted sense of humor...  
and it's not ready to be put away yet....lol....and your also right about my laughing my ass off in front  
of my pc.....I did.....:smirks:.......As for you being frustrated....I told ya I make house calls....and I do   
aim to please....:grabs Kewla and nibbles her neck: ......missed ya babe!  
  
Ahhhh, my little Belgium ......prisner of the teacher from hell.....I trust there was no fires that erupted  
once she had you locked in. I'm sure we can convince Vegita to kick her ass for you....and we can  
send Goku to distrack any further staff from interupting......Well, if we can get Gita out of your undies  
draw....and if we can drag Goku away from his monopoly game. Leiko babe, .....what's this....you  
want to kill the spirit of Christmas?! .......Can I help? :smirks:  
  
Christina G.! ..... Hey there babe......yeah, my sister blares her music and her room is right next to  
mine........the girl's got no taste! LOL ....oh, well.....familly means ya gotta love em' no matter wether  
or not there hopeless or not. As for my copy of the Karma Sutra......It was stolen......mysteriously  
the day after my sister saw it sitting on my book shelf.......at least it's still in the house. As for the   
split form tech. .....I'm saving that for my Piccolo/Vegita fic that I will be starting after this one. :smirks:  
  
:Smirks: Why thanks ever so, Vilranda. Now tell me what is 'rotflamo' mean? I know what 'lmfao' is   
but I must admit you got me on this one.  
  
Hey Domino! Glad you could stop in! Yeah, don't let yer mom see this she'll definately get us all pulled  
for the twisted shit we post. Hang loose dude.  
  
Konnioko, babe! Now don't get your lacys in a bunch! You were mearly in a state of shock! I never  
throw women on the floor......on the bed, yes!.....but on the floor, no!.........I had you safely swung up  
over my shoulder........I have nice broad shoulders and you were well taking care of my sweet....now,   
if that delectable tush of your stings abit......well, that's just cause a gave ya playfull swat..:smirks:  
As for Kewla, well..I must admit I do have a soft spot for older women... they have done some living  
and well, they know what they want......and they know just how to please a man....you were in a daze  
or I would have brought you into our fun......but sense you've come arround.. :pulls Konnioko off shoulder  
puts her back in lap and licks her ear for good measure:.....now are you comfy my sweet? Now....  
  
Kewla, babe :grabs her and pulls her near nibbles her neck:.....as I promised here's your chappie...  
:looks around at the assembly: everyone ready?....Well, here we go........:smirks:  
  
  
A Twisted Tale  
product of a twisted mind  
  
Ch.5 Nothing like a good 'pounding'.  
  
Narative:  
  
Goku positioned himself above Vegita, putting the Princes legs in the crook of his arms. Then with  
one hand he reached down to grasp his cock and brought the head to the entrance of heaven and   
started to push himself in slowly allowing the smaller man a chance to adjust as he went. Once he  
was fully in he stopped and held fast gritting his teeth.....waiting for a sign it was safe to contiue.  
  
Vegita had been in shock, it was really alot to take in.....in more ways then one. He had wondered   
about what the younger man had been doing....but was distracted with said younger man's attention  
to his cock to care to much about the fingers that had probed his ass. Then the Goku had stopped  
suddenly and had uttered those five little words.....with such desire. He knew then what he had been  
up to. And before he could protest he had felt the most unbearable presure and pain as he was filled  
to more than max capacity by the other warrior. He had reached up and had dug his fingers into   
Goku's shoulders while gritted his teeth bore the pain. Then all movement had stopped and there was  
just the feeling of pain, pressure, and a sense of being town assunder.   
  
End Narative:  
  
:Goku watched his Prince intently: God's the heat.......fire!.....He's so ....tight.....gods, oh gods....  
Come on Gita snap out of it ......I can't hold on much longer.........."Gita......?".......  
  
HOLY SHIT!!! .....That hurts like a mother fucker!.......I'm a worrior I can take pain....but this is suppose  
to be pl......what? That bastards calling me......oh, look at those eyes......gods.....:gasp:.."Well?!   
Get on with, Idiot!!"........Oh, Fuck! ......moving not much better.....a little ......Damn, I am not haveing   
a time here......."KAKKEROT! Do something DAMN YOU!".......  
  
"As you wish My Prince.".......god, so good......so tight.....so hot.....oh,gods.......:he angles a little in   
differant position and contacts something that:...........  
  
"OH, GOD!!!!! FUCK YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!".....Much better damn it!.....NOW, "Oh gods yess!"...now   
the Prince is having some fun! :smirks: Oh, yes!.....Yes I am .....Damn that is soooooooo good!...  
  
Ah, now he's happy......must have hit his prostate.....:smirks: well, then that is definately the place to   
be then.......damn, so tight.....gods.......My Prince has......HAD......a lil' virgin ass......"Oh, gods..."  
So damn good.......time to pick up the pace......"ungghhh,......yeah, Gita....."......  
  
Damn, am I even.......gods, yesss.....oh, emmm.......am I even gonna be able to sit after this?...  
Oh, gods......"YEsssssss, ......Oh, GODS!.....yeah, fuck me faster!".....emmmmm, Damn ....he's   
so big......gods......"Harder Kakk......oh, gods......erot, harder!"......think I'll pinch him and get his   
attention....ha, his eyes are glazed over.........  
  
"Fuck......oh, yeah .....Gita that felt good, emmm yeah........unnnnghhhh" .....Oh, he want's it harder  
too, heheh........no problem .......ughnnn ......there......his prostate is gonna get one hella of a beating!  
"Ok, you want it baby .....unnngggghuh....you got it!!".....  
  
"KAK.......ER.....ROTTTTTT!!!!!!! OH, GOD YES....FUCK ME YOU BASTARD..... FUCK ME HARD!!!"  
..........(a/n: ....um, Gita's unable to think anything at this point..as Goku is beating the hell out of his  
prostate and can only see bright light shining from behind is eyes....can I take a message?)..............  
  
"OH, GITA.......FUCK YEAH!!!!! OH, GOD YESSSSS ..........FUCK I LOVE .......YOUR TIGHT ASS!"  
.........(a/n:.....um, Goku's unable to think anything further at this point.....it seems as though Vegita's   
ass has a mind of it's own and has locked down tighter on his cock......preventing further consiouse   
thought.....however, I am available to take a message as I stated before.)  
  
Beginning Narative, yet again:  
  
Goku kept pounding into Vegita harder and harder, making sure to always hit that sweet spot that  
kept the smaller Saiyan screeming his head off, all the whille going faster and faster. The more energy  
he put into it the higher he went until he reached SS4. Vegita kept pace thrust for thrust and platau for   
platau......he too round up at SS4, his tail whiped around and wraped it self around Goku's thigh where  
it massaged the muscle of that leg as the tip caressed the gentle Saiyan's balls. Goku's tail, too was   
quite busy....as it had found it's way around and in between the busy lovers....and latched on to Vegita's  
cock and was busily messaging the limb for all it was worth.  
  
Slick with sweat, both alternatly growling and screaming more and more........clawing their way to that  
place.....where heaven and hell collide.....and eternaty goes on for ever. Then....with one more thrust   
they find release......screaming the other's name for the world to hear.  
  
(a/n: ...yeah, we heard....they are just so damn loud aren't they Konnioko....Kewla.......I'm trying to have   
a momment with the ladies and these two bastards......what?.....shutup?!.....damn!, :smirks: make me!  
............:gets jumped by the 'K' girls and.......duck taped to the chair.....then gaged:..........mehrte a;kd  
hht; .....ehalahhmml.....: 'K' girls remove gag for contiuation of story .....but look threateningly at poor   
lil' me: ....yeah, um gonna finnish the this chapter.....under duresss ......:looks wairly at 'K' girls then goes  
on with ch..)  
  
Exhausted Goku collapses on Vegita as both fight for breath. They drop rapidly out of SS4 to their normal  
state. They as their breath slowly returns to normal they slip into slumber still to spent to even think.  
  
(a/n: :sticks out tongue and blows rasberry at "K' girls: and there ain't nothing you do about it LOL)  
  
Elsewhere, .........far, far, far away from the the GT.............in a room.........on the other side of CC......  
four figures stare at a monitor labled 'Gravitational Trainer hidden cam'.......with various expressions   
displayed across their faces.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I think that is a good place to stop. Goku pounded Gita's ass, as promised........I might review and   
edit this chapter for more .......'pounding'........later. But in the mean time did I mention I scored ....here   
don't get smart with me damn it......let me finnish.....I scored :glares around: a date with the 'strip tease  
queen'. Now, you may interrupt.......someone que the my personal cheerleaders please.......:chuckles:...  
I'm gonna have to have a talk with my 'K' girls.....you must be punnished appropriatly :smirks suggestively:  
Now, tell me what did ya think? 


End file.
